Patrick's Dream
Notes * These are the notes of Patrick about his "dream" of Eden ** Woke up still feeling tired. The air is cool and nice but something is off. I’m exhausted. There’s a bird singing? I wake up and see that the wall opposite of me is made out of large stones as a wall. There’s a ray of sunshine from the window. I notice that I’m sleeping on hay on old sheets. ** There’s a desk in the room, a quill and some ink. I get up and see from the window I see an old medieval town. A tabard with a white cross is on the floor ** I remember I am in the town of Tempelhoff ** Pasquale Conti comes towards me from the scheissehousen. “Fabrizio, you woke up at last!" ** Tiberio is there too. That painting that we were featured on was there, just painted recently. Florenza was painted earlier at St Marienthal’s abbey and then the painting was brought to us to be added. ** Jacques de Molay walks in and everyone but us disappears. ** de Molay “Pope Clement has sent letters both to myself and the GrandMaster of the Hospitalers Fulk de Villaret. we’re being asked to join him to discuss the joining of our two orders. ** The date is October 10th, 1305 ** There is a political agenda as well but I will not speak of it yet as rumors are not good. To ensure the continuity of our order we need a miracle. And that has been delivered to us. We have gained information from a very trusted ally that we have the location to the entrance of the garden of eden. Surely if this could be proven our order will flourish anew. Gods will be done. You are to travel incognito through the ottoman empire deep into mongol territory. You shall meet your guide in Bagdad at the house of Khalili. A place of manuscript transcribing of sorts. The guide will contact you and together you will travel in secrecy and find the entrance to Eden. After which you shall return with the knowledge gained and we shall rise above our tribulations and into glory. ** We travel from northern germany to the mongol territory in what is now modern day southern Iraq. ** Finally we’e reached the house of Khalili and sit down to wait for our guide. ** The guide appeared after a few nights. It’s Florenza! ** Florenza: It’s been a long time my brothers. She pulls out a flask out of her clothes and tells greetings from Barcelona. ** The place we seek is at the cusp of eternity. Soon after where the four rivers, eufrates, gihon, pishon and hiddekel meet. In a sunken valley sequestered in shadows insipid to man. Preserved for those worthy of its gift. Or so Rabbi Shlomo ben Avraham ibn Aderet something told me. ** Florenza talked about how she found herself at the Rabbi’s shed. Rabbi had found three red stones (seeds). Three. I asked her if she feels like we’re heading towards familiar territory. She just looked sad. ** We met an old man wearing a cloak “Old Guardian”. Florenza asked him ‘Is the way open?’ - “The entrance is always open for you” I realized she was speaking enochian. ** Florenze in antechamber of Eden: I haven’t been entirely truthful towards you. Together we may enter and reap of the knowledge bequeathed the Tree. ** After I poisoned the pope, I went to king Filip the IV of France and suggested that the two templar orders should be joined together or disbanded or destroyed. I have planted information in different sources that will at some point come to light of king Filip’s court. And I’ sure that it’s enough to convince the king to vie for the arrest of the templars under allegations that I have provided. Witchcraft, Devil Worship, Adolatery, Sodomism, Spitting on the cross. I did not do that out of revenge I did it because I do not believe in the cause of the Templars. Pope Clement isnt’ only a holy figure. He is under political duress and King Filip owes the Pope a lot. I am doing this for us my brothers. For mankind. For Him. ** Florenza: I remember the time before the Rabbi found me. ** Next morning we prayed to God and set towards the Garden of Eden ** The Garden is perfect. Perfect weather. Beautiful flora and fauna. We came to a clearing with a wall of a mountain. Florenza walks up to the wall and caresses it, with sand and mud falling off. Underneath there’s a spiral shape and angelic script. “We’re Here.” She says happily. She throws away her robe and reveals her naked body. “Now brothers, throw off your mortal sheaths and join me:” She flies up and massive, beautiful bat-like wings show up. She has a long snake-like tail. She has talons. Eyes turn owl-like. The whole body is coated in black fur. Brothers please. Only together can we succeed. For the love of God. For the love of Mankind. She pleads us and is disappointed. Tiberio and Pasquale died suddenly. Then Lilitu came towards me and I felt pain in my wrist as a giant black adder has bitten me and the poison seeps through me immediately. Last thing I feel is ground coming up to meet me. Lilitu points at the heaven and a lightning strikes down on the wall leaving a mark on it. She says: In another time, my beloved brother. We shall meet again. Remember this."